


Lucky me! I see ghosts. [semi-HIATUS]

by Lindseywrites1



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Nerdy Prudes Must Die - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Character Death, Character Development, Detective work but not actually, Detectives, Disappearances, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Magic, Meddling Kids, Mind Games, Murder, The Black And White, The monroe boys are (mostly) teens bc I say so, Unsolved Cases, but will she?, honestly grace chastity should mind her business, more tags to be added as the story goes on - Freeform, never. - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindseywrites1/pseuds/Lindseywrites1
Summary: Everyone in the tiny town of Hatchetfield is aware of Linda Monroe’s tragic disappearance 4 years ago and have ultimately accepted that the woman is dead.But when (not-so) new girl Grace Chastity decides to write her final essay for her senior year on the mysterious case, she realizes dots don’t connect anymore while stories and alibis no longer make sense.The young woman has now taken it upon herself to figure out what really happened that tragic night but will she be fought and hurt others in attempt to find out the truth..?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. The introduction

**Author's Note:**

> like always, imagine grace chastity as mary kate wiles

_**Good morning students !** _

_**Today we’ll be focused on starting our senior essays, we will be focusing on them for the next few months so don’t worry about getting them finished soon ! Just work hard. - Mr. C**_

_Grace glared up at black words on whiteboard in front of her, she knew this was essential to her passing her ELA class yet she couldn’t find it in her to focus on anything but the board.  
_

“Ms. Chastity, please start working.”

_Grace snapped out of her heated one-way staring contest with the inanimate object to look at her teacher who had noticed the teen not even having her computer open to at least fake working._

”Will do Mr. C! Sorry”

_Her teacher nodded at her and continued his rounds around the class to give his notes on his students work. Grace sighed and opened her computer and then Google Docs only to write-_

“I have no damn clue what to work on.”

_On it. She leaned on the palm of her hand before looking over at her classmate, Peter, who looked hard at work with the way he was basically typing at the speed of lighting. She reached into her pencil bag and pulled out a small pack of pink post-it notes and started writing on it- the only writing she could seem to do that day._

“What are you writing on?”

_She hid the note in the palm of her hand and pretended to stretch, patting the back of Peter’s chair and sticking the note onto it during the action. Without taking his eyes off his computer he took the note off and then tore his eyes off the screen to read it for a split second, then writing his answer._

“The history of Witchwood. You?”

_He just threw the paper back in her direction with no care of being seen and Grace frantically caught it in the air before hissing quietly at the way the suspenders clad boy didn’t care._

“No clue, I was kinda hoping if you would help me?”

_Copying her friends action she just put the note on his desk and pretending to write when Mr. C made his way to her row, skipping over the two of them. They all knew they wouldn’t need his help_

“No way! I barely have enough time to work on and finish mine and you know it, I won’t sacrifice precious time because you decided to slack off!”

_The young girl let out a small gasp at the boys accusation once he slid the paper back to her, if there’s one thing people know it’s the fact that Grace Chastity has never once slacked off in her entire life. The teen is always studying for tests, always on top of her work and assignments, even going as far to be weeks ahead of the class altogether._

“I’m not a slacker! It’s fine anyways, I’m sure I’ll be able to come up with something 10x better than you could’ve helped me with.”

_As she handed the paper back, the fact it was an empty promise was strong in the back of her mind and she knew it but she also knew that she had a lot of pride and a sizable ego. She won’t let someone take a shot at it and think she doesn’t work for what she has, even if that someone is a close friend._

”Oh yeah? Like what?”

_There was a snort that left Peter when he gave the note back and it lit a fire in Grace, one that made her determined to prove herself. Jesus, the girl should learn to take a joke_

_She stared at the note for a few seconds, racking her mind for a snarky response that would distract him since his question brought her right back to where she started and she frowned slightly as the room continued to fill with the noise of computer keys clacking, none of which were hers. She looked up and actually stretched then, accidentally looking over at the blonde boy in the corner on his phone and her frown deepened in pity._

_No one liked to admit it but they all felt bad for River, they felt bad for all the Monroe boys. Sure the pity lessened as another year passed the anniversary of Linda’s disappearance but it was still there and something flicked on in Grace’s brain. If any other person had the idea they would’ve rid their mind of it immediately, feeling awful to impose on the Monroe’s life like everyone else had especially when the wound is most likely still open and healing but any other person isn’t Grace._

_Her frown disappeared as she turned back to the note, scribbled her answer down and quietly slapped it onto Peter’s desk, a small smirk appearing on her face when she started writing on her computer and sees out of the corner of her eye his shocked expression from her answer._

”Like Linda Monroe’s disappearance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i barely started this story and i’m already excited to see the shit grace accidentally gets into.


	2. A Trip To The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Are you insane?!”
> 
> ; or, Peter and the Hatchetfield Bee visit the library with Grace and have a little conversation.

_”Are you insane?!”_

Peter all but yelled at Grace once they were excused to leave class, walking down the hall beside him the red head silently thanked God for having that be her final class of the day so she could immediately get started on her work. 

“Not one bit. I’m just thinking out side of the box!”

Peter scoffed like Grace just said the dumbest thing in the world; to give him credit it might as well be the dumbest sentence in the world. He gripped his bag close to him as he struggled to keep up with the girl with other students filling up the halls, all frantic to get home/get to their extracurricular activities. He let out an audible sigh once he catches sight of his step sister and other best friend, Beatrix leaving her own class and he grabs Grace by the back of her pink knit sweater to pull her back and rat on her.

”You’re not getting out of this! I’m totally telling Bee” he whispers harshly to Grace as they wait for Beatrix to finish her conversation with a classmate.

”You wouldn’t!”

”I would!”

”Rat!”

”What’s this I’m hearing of a rat?” Bee smiled as she walked up to the quietly arguing duo, she leaned over and Grace a small kiss on the edge of her mouth before turning to Peter.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention those two are dating?

”What happened Pete?” he opens his mouth to answer when Grace interrupts looking slightly offended,

”Wait why are you asking him?”

”Because he’ll tell me the truth and not smile at me like a lovesick puppy” Bee looks away from Peter and spares a glance to Grace to which her opposite immediately melts at and gives a goofy smile to her.

“Okay fine..”

They both look back at Peter and he opens his mouth once more,

”Grace wants to write her final essay on Linda Monroe’s murder.”

* * *

“I cannot believe you’re supportive of this!” Peter says to Bee when they sit down at an open table in the towns public library, watching the brunette wave at her girlfriend when she disappears behind the newspaper section.

“Why wouldn’t I be? She said that she’ll ask for permission from the family and if they shoot her down she’ll figure something else out, sounds like a win-win situation!”

Peter gives a look to Bee and lets out a dry chuckle, they’ve known Grace for too long to think she would give up a topic she was so hellbent on at one little demand. The redhead is so lucky everyone thinks she’s a respective, quiet, non bothering teen or else she would’ve been in trouble a _long long_ time ago.

”You’re kidding right? Please tell me you’re kidding because if you aren’t I might have to show you back to 8 years of friendship with that stubborn girl!” 

He points at the newspaper shelf and cowards slightly at the sound of the librarian coming around and shhh-ing him to which Bee had to hold back a laugh at. Due to embarrassment and basic human decency he sat down on the seat opposite of her and finally started whispering,

”All I’m saying is Grace isn't someone to give up. You and I know that better than anyone else, including her”

Bee shoots him a glare and starts pulling her computer and school books out of her backpack, once happy with her layout she tangles her fingers together and sighs.

”Why don’t you trust her?”

The question caught the young boy off guard, he totally trusts Grace! ..Well at least he thinks he does, that’s something right? He didn’t even realize he didn’t answer till Bee cleared her throat and stared straight at him, he knew what was happening and understood that once Bee snaps into her _‘arguing mood’_ you better answer quick and short.

”I-I do trust her”

”You hesitated.”

”No I didn’t!”

”Pete. I’ve known you longer than I’ve known Grace, I understand how the cogs in your brain move and right now they halted at my question.”

Peter flushed a light shade of red at being so easy to read, he hates it when Bee does that and surprisingly she does it a lot. He went quiet as Bee started working, waiting for a response regardless of how long it would take, easing out of argument mode so the boy wouldn’t feel uncomfortable saying what he wants to.

”I do trust her. I just don’t trust her ability to stop.”

Bee pauses for a split second and looks at her brother, confused. “What do you mean?” she says,

”Grace is smart. We all know it... but she’s not smart enough to realize once she’s done something wrong and I worry that one day she’ll have to deal with _horrid_ consequences.” Peter answered back, voice getting so quiet as he goes on that Bee almost misses his final sentence, almost.

”You just don’t want her to get hurt.. I know I don’t either but come on, she can take care of herself” Bee gets up and walks to Pete’s side of the table, squatting so she can look up at him and starts rubbing his back softly to comfort him.

“I know that you have this part in your head that you’ve assigned to yourself as a protector or something but you don’t have to be that, you don’t have to stress yourself out with that. I can’t tell you to stop worrying about that or that’ll she’ll be fine but I can say to ease up, the last thing we want is for Grace to go behind our backs and get hurt and we can’t help then.” 

Peter nods as he takes in his sisters words, she’s right. He can’t control Graces actions or what happens because of them but he can definitely be right by her side if things do get rough.

”You’re right,” he said after a bit of silence “as much as I am against it I will be as supportive of this project as I can be.” He shoots a small smile to Bee to which she responds with her own.

Bee gets up out of her position and gets back to her seat to continue working, Peter disappears for a little bit to grab a random book and comes back with a few promising his sister that he’ll “work on his writing when he gets home” and the duo work and read quietly for a few minutes before Bee decides to interrupt the peaceful silence with a question that’s been bugging her for a while.

”Hey Pete?”

”Yeah?”

“Where did all of this worry come from out of no where?”

The brunettes snap their heads over to the newspaper section across the library to see a happy looking redhead walking over, arms holding a few papers which they assume are all from 4 years ago.

_”I wish I could tell you Bee, I just have a really bad feeling about all of this.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter wasn’t really grace centered but i just wanted to let you guys get more of an idea on the other characters in this book, i promise the next chapter will be mostly focused on grace


	3. A (not-so) Successful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace walks down the street, skipping every so often before stepping into Beanies.
> 
> ;or, grace isn’t even slightly prepared for what doing this essay actually means.

_Grace walks down the street, skipping every so often before stepping into Beanies._

She pushes open the door and gives a bright smile at the young barista who said good morning to her in the most bored voice ever, she doesn’t even bother to look up from her phone but Grace doesn’t mind, no one does because since when have you heard about someone going to Beanies for the welcoming atmosphere?

The teen sets her bag next to an empty two people table and immediately starts pulling out her things to start working- creating a nest-like pile on the table but none of the workers for today’s shift care because it’s not their job to (plus they know she cleans up after herself once she’s done for the day.) 

Then Grace starts typing out on her MacBook. 

_LM Disappearance: notes and other_

_Recently, I’ve picked up some newspapers but those didn’t help as much as I expected them to, not much was written about Mrs. Monroe’s case which I think is strange considering the gossip and rumors that were ~~and still are~~ going around town but not all hope was lost ! Apparently being nice to adults does have its benefits, when buying the newspapers the librarian: Mr. Louis actually let me in on a little secret, according to him his husband was working for The Hatchetfield Newspaper at the time as a gig in between jobs and Mr. Monroe had “allegedly” paid off some of the higher ups there to not release more about the story. _

_Suspicious, isn’t it? Why would you hide that once it’s already been out? Wouldn’t you like for your wife to be found? Especially since it was just the 24 hour notice, there wasn’t any suspects or alibis told to the police yet, so publishing the story would’ve done nothing but notify the public to look out for a short blonde 30-something year old woman who may be lost. I know that the Monroe’s value their privacy; all of them expect Linda which I suppose doesn’t really matter anymore.. but that aside from that I cannot understand Mr. Monroe’s possible reasonings behind quieting the news. Though I have come up with some as to why_

  1. _Linda hadn’t actually disappeared, just went off to piss off her husband (which I honestly wouldn’t put past the dramatic woman)_
  2. _Linda ran off with another man and Gerald was embarrassed for not only his wife’s unfaithfulness but for his children, maybe he wanted to protect them? In that case it didn’t really work_
  3. _And finally, the reason everyone else in town believes to be true. Linda Monroe was murdered by someone (her husband) and he wanted little to no reports on it._



_I’ve never been a fan of that last theory, as some people may know I am a babysitter and have been ever since I hit double-digits and there was one occasion where I got to babysit the Monroe’s youngest; Tyler. From what little contact I had with them Mr. Monroe seemed like a quiet easy-to-push type of man, Linda immediately took control over the conversation once I had arrived. Maybe I just want to see the best in people but I truly don’t believe he could do it, not the case for anyone else in town though... I can understand their reasoning though I mean_

  1. _He doesn’t have an alibi for the time period Mrs. Monroe went missing_
  2. _Even some people (anonymously) admitted to the police that around the time Linda disappeared, Gerald had been acting very scared and suspicious like he was hiding something._
  3. _According to him, they had gotten into a humongous fight before the day she disappeared off of the face of earth.._



_The only reason he hasn’t been convicted yet is one, no body has been found, two, no DNA from Linda was on him, and three, he’s rich. But regardless I believe that he wouldn’t hurt his wife, for gods sake the way he spoke about her was like he **adored** her or something! One can only wonder what that argument was about though, from what I heard: aka rumors, Gerald was a bit of a coward when it came to Linda and I don’t doubt that, I work at Macy’s in the mall and if I had a dollar for every time one of my coworkers, friends from other stores, or I heard his weak quiet sobs falling out of Linda’s phone I would have enough money to actually hire the FBI to find Linda.._

Grace grimaces at what she has written so far, deciding then and there that this document would be for /her/ eyes only. Even though she knows no one will see the rough draft the teen can’t help but feel guilty for what has been typed, I mean the Monroe’s are real people! Not fictional characters that some people came up with or anything.. despite all that she knows that before she can go any further with this project she still needs permission from the family.

Then the answer to her dilemma walked into the tiny coffee shop, the answer being named River and also being the eldest son of the Monroe family. The blond boy walking in caused the little bell on the door to make a ding noise, distracting Grace for a split second to look up and be welcomed with the sight of him walking over to her, emitting the powerful ‘do-not-fuck-with-me’ energy his mother ~~has~~ had. She felt a chill roll down her back at the intense gaze he kept on her even while pulling up a chair from a nearby table, she was the one to break eye contact to quickly save her document just in case (and avoid starting a conversation with him.) 

Once her computer was done Rivers patience quickly ran out and he placed his hand on the back of the laptop and shut it closed, making Grace wince at the loud noise and also praise herself for saving her work so fast then leaning back to intertwine his fingers together to study the girl in front of him, no longer having the opportunity to hid behind the tiny screen Grace tried to hold his gaze but folded as fast as her computer did. She forced her head down to not feel as intimidated and let her hair do as much as it could to cover her face but to her dismay it wasn’t working with it being placed in a pony tail, the boy was a spitting image of his mother and it caused goosebumps to rise over her body as it finally set in after too long.

She was writing about a _real_ person here, a _real_ mother who had her own children, who had a big home, who had a weird sus looking lawyer basically draped over her 24/7, Linda Monroe had a life. And Grace Chastity hadn’t respected that,

“A little birdy told me you’re writing about my mother.”

A quick look up-

“What?”

”Did you not hear me the first time? I said someone ratted on you and your essay.” He gave her a small glare as to say ‘are you dumb or something?’

Her mouth parted slightly to start speaking but was shocked to realize that her vocal chords gave up on her for a second but a quick clearing of her suddenly dry throat and she was back on track

“How? Who? When?” 

“Saw you in the library, don’t worry, and not less than a day or two ago. I wanted to wait the respectable period to see if you would come and ask my family for permission but radio silence.”

”Right. Listen I am /so/ sorry for not saying something sooner I can promise you I had the intention to but-“

”Do you ever shut up?”

Okay, wow. Rude. 

Grace nodded out of embarrassment, she knew she can go on for a while talking but River didn’t have to be mean about it. 

“Apparently you can. Listen I’m not gonna sue you or anything for using my family’s story,”

Grace let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, River Monroe is not known for being nice when people talk about his mother and her disappearance. He even _almost_ got held back a year for getting into so many fights but y’know.. he’s privileged.

”But”

Oh no.. nothing good ever comes after a “but” ESPECIALLY out of someone who’s notorious for some not so pleasant things, some of which are rumors that have been twisted so much by the town (adult) gossips it makes Grace shiver in extreme discomfort,

Okay sue her for believing into some of what the town says ! How could she not ? In such a tiny place with not much to do for adults, they have to find some way to keep themselves entertained, whether it be going to a coffee shop, seeing a musical, cheating on their significant others, or making up rumors about people who aren’t associated with them.

Jesus, that’s sad.

Oh shit. Grace completely missed what River had just said to her by the way he was snapping his fingers in her face impatiently

”Uh I’m sorry, what was that?”

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, taking in a good long look at Grace before a small smirk made its way onto his face that made the small pit in the bottom of Graces stomach become as big as her as it tries its hardest to swallow her all the way up. 

”Fuckin’ hell. I’ll repeat myself once and once only.”

_”You can only write this essay if I’m right beside you to figure it out too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. how’s it going?
> 
> sorry i disappeared so long!! i was super busy with school but i swear i’ll be better about that, until further notice this story is going on a semi-hiatus (meaning sporadic updates) and also a new title !! hope you guys enjoy this chapter and until next time !


End file.
